tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Duchy of Yuzhno
The Grand Duchy of Yuzhno is a Grand Duchy in the Nuuk Empire that comprises of the majority of the South American continent. The Grand Duchy is very culturally unique, as a mix of Bulgarians and Latin-Americans make up the majority of the population. It follows in the footsteps of the traditional Imperial culture, but in many ways deviates on its own. It is currently headed by Grand Duke Ivanov I, who is legendary for marrying into the House of Kalaallit and becoming a Grand Duke. History The Grand Duchy of South America was declared by Emperor Ole I of the Empire of Greenland in 2973, shortly after the conquest of South America and shortly before the declaration of the Nuuk Empire. The first Grand Duke was Maurus I, Ole I's nephew. Under Maurus I, the Duchy would utilize its climate for food production, selling off exotic food items to the rest of the Empire and the world. With the breakout of the Greater Decade's War in 2988, the Grand Duchy would be pivitol for the invasion of the Weltreich territory of Inka. The Reichsheer would send numberous divisions of Bulgarian soldiers to fight in South America, but the Nuuk Empire looped around from the North, sweeping across Peru and taking Lima. From the South, they swept into Chile, taking Santiago. With Bolivia isolated, the Nuuk forces found no trouble in capturing it. The Nuuk forces cut the remaining soldiers off from communication with the main body of the Weltreich. With no communication with home base, the soldiers realized that keeping up the fight was pointless. Some of them surrendered, but the majority simply settled down in South America. Over the course of the next several years, the Bulgarian population grew and spread across Brazil and northern Argentina. Montevideo, the capital of the Grand Duchy, in particular became a popular hub for Bulgarians. They grew from a minority to a major population in the span of a few years. Unfortunately, animosity grew between the Bulgarians and local Latin-Americans. In Colombia, a region less affected by Bulgarian settlement, Brazilian and Hispanic drug traffickers came together out of hatred for Bulgarians and founded "The Pablos," which would become the most infamous drug cartel in the world. After the war's end in 2998, Emperor Motzfeldt XIX of the Nuuk Empire turned his attention to the divided South America. He visited Montevideo in 2999, proclaiming, "A Duchy divided is an Empire divided! Do not hate your Bulgarian brothers. Do not hate your Latin brothers. I bring a tide of peace to this Duchy... the Grand Duchy of Yuzhno!" The South American Grand Duchy was renamed the Grand Duchy of Yuzhno (the Bulgarian word for "south") in 2999, and the Emperor's words had a great effect upon the people. Tensions were released, for the most part. People who still harbored hatred were ostricized, but unfortunately, the more often than not joined the Pablos. The Pablos' rise in popularity culminated in the disastrous Bogota Shootout. The Pablos' leader, Remigo "O Demônio do Fogo" Armando, committed suicide during the battle, however the powerful Nuuk family, the Oruniis, were massacred. With the Pablos' decline, it seems peace has at last come to the Grand Duchy of Yuzhno. Category:Nuuk Empire Category:Nuuk Duchies Category:Internal Territory